


Book I: Outbreak (***STORY ON HOLD***)

by TheSlytherclawSword (TheNameIsJisoo)



Category: Brown-Eyed Girls (Band), EVERGLOW (Band), Mamamoo, ONEUS (Band), Super Junior, TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Actually more inspired by SARS, Adoption, Angst, Bottom Jung Wheein, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, But not the 2003 SARS exactly though, Byun Baekhyun & Kim Taehyung | V are Related, Character Death, Child Choi Yeonjun, Child Han Eunji, Child Jo Serim, Child Kang Seulgi, Child Kim Gunhak, Child Kim Sihyeon, Contagion! AU, Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dancer Park Jimin (BTS), Doctor Ahn Hyejin, Doctor Kim Hyojin, Doctor Kim Seokjin | Jin, Don't Like Don't Read, EVERGLOW Sihyeon is Taekook's child, Endgame WheeTae, Epidemic! AU, Established Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Eventual Smut, Eventual WheeTae, F/M, Flight Attendant Kim Yongsun | Solar, Idol Jeon Jungkook, Idol Kim Taehyung | V, Idol Park Jimin (BTS), Idol Son Gain, Implied Smut, Inspired by Contagion (2011), Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Jung Wheein & Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun Are Siblings, Jung Wheein & Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa Are Best Friends, Kim Gunhak is eventually WheeTae's child, Kim Taehyung | V & Kim Jongdae | Chen are Related, Kim Taehyung | V & Kim Ryeowook & Kim Jongwoon | Yesung Are Siblings, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V-centric, M/M, Multi, Narsha is Wheein's mother, Parent Death, Park Hyojin | Narsha is a good mom, Producer Min Yoongi | Suga, Professor Cho Kyuhyun, Retired or on-hiatus though, Scientist Jung Wheein, Scientist Kim Namjoon | RM, Scientist Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Scientist Park Hyojin, Sihyeon kind of looks like Jungkook tho, Single Parent Kim Taehyung | V, Slow Burn, Suspense, Switch Kim Taehyung | V, Thriller, Top Jeon Jungkook, Top Kim Taehyung | V, Virus name might be SARS I think lol, WheeTae might have more children though, Wheetae Endgame, Yeonjun is also Taekook's child, patient zero, taekook, vkook, wheetae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNameIsJisoo/pseuds/TheSlytherclawSword
Summary: When internationally-popular idol Jeon Jungkook returns home to Seoul, South Korea from China after finishing up the final leg of his world tour to spend more time with his husband, idol-on-hiatus Kim Taehyung and their two children, he gets sick which he attributes to the seasonal flu.However, two days later, he dies of the mysterious disease, leaving a heartbroken husband/Taehyung and two young children behind, and becomes patient zero of that mysterious disease that infects millions of people around the world AND kills some of those millions of people, including him.Soon doctors, researchers, public health officials, and scientists everywhere try to find a cure and contain the mysterious virus while society goes into collapse slowly. Young scientist Jung Wheein is one of them. After a groundbreaking discovery about the virus is made, Wheein tries to find a vaccine for the disease.This is the story of how Kim Taehyung, who is surprisingly immune to the disease, lost, fights for, and gains hope (and unexpected love) in the midst of a devastating crisis.This is also a story of a race to a cure in the perspective of young scientist Jung Wheein.
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jung Wheein, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Wheein/Kim Taehyung | V, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Park Hyojin | Narsha/Other(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 4





	Book I: Outbreak (***STORY ON HOLD***)

Disease: (inspired by SARS disease from 2003, but is a “coronavirus” disease (but worse))

  * Symptoms include high fever, cough, shortness of breath, diarrhea, headaches, body aches/discomfort, pneumonia/tuberculosis symptoms 
    * Unlike previous coronaviruses, virus also targets the heart as well, and is fatal (cough of blood and sudden cardiac arrest)
  * Air-borne disease through respiratory droplets, close person-to-person contact
  * Incubation period of 2-7 days 
    * Incubation period: the time period between first contact of the disease and when first symptoms of the disease start to show
    * COVID19 has an incubation period of 2-14 days for instance!
  * R0 = 2.7 people 
    * R0 (pronounced as r-nought): known as the basic reproduction number, how many people in average would the infected person would pass the disease to. 
    * If the disease is more than 1, then disease would keep on spreading; else, disease would die out. 
    * R0 of SARS is about 2-5 people, and R0 of COVID19 is predicted to be around 2-3 people. 
  * People have a good chance of dying from the disease, they usually die in a few days 
    * In this AU, people usually die within a week. 
  * However, there are people who recover from the disease and they recover in a few days (though chances are less likely than dying in this AU)
  * Strangely enough, a good amount of young children under the age of 18 and those who have been ill with common coronaviruses before (~60%) don’t get affected and remain asymptotic (Taehyung and Sihyeon) 
    * Though might not be the case with other diseases-just only in this AU!



Characters (Outbreak):

  * Kim Taehyung: protagonist of the story; idol-on-hiatus and husband of Jeon Jungkook (and eventually Jung Wheein) and father of Kim Sihyeon (and soon Kim Gunhak)
  * Jeon Jungkook: highly popular idol and patient zero of the disease (dies from the disease); husband of Kim Taehyung and father of Kim Sihyeon
  * Jung Wheein: research scientist in the KCDC who develops vaccine for the disease and future wife of Kim Taehyung, stepmother to Kim Sihyeon and mother to Kim Gunhak and Kim Jo Serim (Onda).
  * Kim Sihyeon: 6-month old daughter (at beginning of story) to Jeon Jungkook and Kim Taehyung and soon step-daughter to Jung Wheein
  * Kim Yeonjun: 2-year old son (at beginning of story) to Jeon Jungkook and Kim Taehyung and soon step-son to Jung Wheein
  * Ahn Hyejin: Wheein’s best friend and KCDC officer and doctor who is dispatched to set up triage camps in Busan and Daegu where severe outbreaks have happened; also contracts the disease and dies
  * Park Jimin: Taehyung’s best friend and idol choreographer who is married to idol producer Min Yoongi; Taehyung and Sihyeon live with them for a while before the family contracts the disease (and eventually dies)
  * Min Yoongi: Jimin’s husband who is an idol producer as well; also contracts the disease and dies
  * Kang Seulgi: Jimin’s and Yoongi’s oldest daughter (3-year old) whereabouts unknown 
  * Han Eunji (Mia): Jimin’s and Yoongi’s youngest daughter (6-month old) whereabouts unknown
  * Park Hyojin: Wheein’s, Hoseok’s, and Jaehyun’s mother who is a senior scientist and officer of the KCDC; was the one who encouraged Wheein to go to the scientific path vs her brothers’ entertainment choices
  * Kim Namjoon: head of the KCDC
  * Kim Seokjin: hospital doctor
  * Kim Hyojin: fellow KCDC officer and doctor who accompanies Hyejin to the triage camp; unlike her junior, she actually survives the disease by being immune to it
  * Moon Byulyi: fellow research KCDC scientist, and a friend of Wheein and Hyejin
  * Jo Mirye: senior research scientist and officer of KCDC and Byulyi’s mother
  * Cho Kyuhyun: biotechnology professor at SNU and Wheein’s former grad school research mentor who set up the breakthrough of the disease by finding a cell culture for Wheein and Moonbyul to start on.
  * Kim Ryeowook: Taehyung’s older brother
  * Kim Yesung; Taehyung’s oldest brother
  * Byun Baekhyun: Taehyung’s cousin
  * Kim Jongdae: Taehyung’s cousin
  * Kim Yongsun: flight attendant who succumbs to disease at beginning of the story and responsible for a significant amount of cases (though not necessarily patient zero)
  * Son Gain: idol who succumbs to the disease



**Author's Note:**

> As the COVID19 epidemic is going on right now, I am aware that there are many of y'all who might feel uncomfortable reading the story as it might seem like an attempted romanticization of the epidemic or the crisis going on right now considering that there are relationships and an eventual romance playing out in the story, and in this real world, many people who are dying from the disease. However, this is not an intention of doing so. While there is going to be some romance in the story (but more towards the end of the story), this is more of a survivor story (an "everyman" fighting to survive and hold on to hope in the midst of a devastating crisis) than a love story. 
> 
> Also, as a compromise, I might put on the story on hold (not start on it immediately until the epidemic plateaus down). 
> 
> If you want to see the main inspiration of his AU, please watch the trailer to Contagion (2011) movie: https://youtu.be/4sYSyuuLk5g


End file.
